1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology for near field authentication of users and their computing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to effecting near field authentication for digital communications by means of encoded sound waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a user's electronic device to complete a purchase has been suggested, for example, utilizing Bluetooth technology or a WiFi Internet connection to transmit the data to the register. However, such technology requires a transactional device such as a register or ATM machine to be upgraded and retrofitted with expensive equipment and software to securely receive the data and authenticate the user's electronic device. Thus, while it may be desirable for the user, it could be prohibitively expensive for the commercial entity utilizing the transactional device, especially for small businesses.
The use of other technology aside from the Internet or the Bluetooth may also require not only that the transactional device be upgraded and retrofitted, but also that the user's electronic device be similarly modified. In addition, alternative technology may also have range limitations which can degrade the user's experience when performing a transaction. For example, in a conventional near field communication, radio communication is utilized to facilitate transactions. However, the conventional near field communication requires that the two transacting devices be in extremely close proximity to each other, i.e., within about 4 centimeters from each other to ensure reliable communication. This requirement for close proximity places a very restrictive limitation on practical applications for near field transactions in the real world. If one of the transacting devices is a cash register, and the other transacting device is a customer's mobile phone, the customer would need to extend the phone to within centimeters of the register and risk dropping the phone. The proximity limitation may also prevent the user from making further use of the phone while the transaction is taking place and while the phone is extended away from the customer. For example, should complications in the transaction arise, or if the user is required to provide a manual input, the customer may not be able to complete the transaction.
Another drawback of the conventional near field communication is the lack of security, despite the close proximity of the two devices. That is, the conventional near field communication offers no protection against eavesdropping and can be vulnerable to data modifications. Needless to say, this is undesirable for financial transactions and other confidential communications.
Thus, there is a need for improved technology for effecting near field communications.